Diaries of a Dog Girl
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: What happens when Kiba meets a girl somewhat like him, but nicer? Will they find love or become enemies? Kibaxoc yay!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Please review. Kiba fans enjoy the story no flaming please!! Warning: ocs

disclaimer: i do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto dose!

* * *

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

My name is Tera Suki. I'm thirteen years old and I have a dog named Pyro. My family and I are from the Hidden Village in the Sand. But we had are currently living in Konoha due to a mission my parents are on. I am 5'0. I have medium length black hair and brown eyes. I have two older siblings: my sister, Rei, and my brother, Kooi. Rei has long black and she also has brown eyes just a light shade. My sister is somewhat anti-social and can be scary at times, but she's still pretty cool. She is 16 years old and is a chuunin. My brother has short black hair and dark brown eyes. He is 18 years old and has just been accepted into ANBU.

Today I decided to go for a walk around Konoha with my dog, Pyro in order to get used to my new surroundings. While I was on my walk with my dog, I felt something hit hard me in the back of my head. Before I realized what was happening, everything went black and I collapsed on the middle of the sidewalk. I remember asking if I was okay a moment before I blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital bed and saw a boy with brown hair, wearing a grey jacket, and dark grey pants, sleeping in a chair next to my bed. "Excuse me?" I said politely. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me. "Oh, you're awake." he said. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. What's your name?" " Oh! Hi. I'm Tera Suki." I said clutching the back of my head, which hurt pretty badly. "What happened to me," I asked. "Me and a couple of my friends decided to play kick ball. And my friend, Naruto, kicked the ball so hard, that it went over the fence. And I guess it hit you in the back of the head, because when I went to retrieve it you were laying on the ground and the ball was by your head. So, Naruto and I carried you here. " For a few seconds it was quiet, then out of nowhere I heard barking. I then noticed the dog on his head and Pyro on the bed.

"Oh, and we put your dog on the bed," Kiba said, looking at Pyro. I then noticed the red marks on his face. " "You never introduced me to your friend." I said pointing to the dog on his head. "Oh, this is Akamaru." he tells me. "He's cute." I said petting his head as Pyro got jealous. I saw a little pink grow on Kiba's face. I guess it was because my face was close to his which made me blush also. I backed off when I noticed the nurse was standing at the door giggling. "Am I interrupting you two." She said still giggling. I stared at Kiba for a while and realized why she was giggling. "No your not interrupting any thing." I said. "Well your free to leave the hospital." she said trying to hold back her giggling. "Thanks." I said.

* * *

(Later)

"You know, I've never seen you around here." Kiba said as we walked out the hospital. "Well I just moved here from the Village Hidden in the Sand." I said still walking as Kiba pet Akamaru on his head. "What about your parents?" Kiba asked. " They'll be here in a week, with my brother and sister." I said watching Pyro. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked. " NOPE!!" I said with a great big smile on my face. Soon Kiba stopped. "You know it's not funny to joke like that." Kiba said. "I know, but relax. Could you walk me home? " I asked giving him puppy eyes. He sighed and said fine._ I always knew that the puppy eyes would work someday, _I thought. "There's a twist though before I walk you home, I dare you to say there's no more Ramen in the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, okay." he said pointing at a boy with spiky blonde hair, wearing an orange jump suit. "Okay! Hey you!" I yell. "Me?" the boy asked. "Yeah, there's no more ramen at the ramen shop." I told him knowing it was a trick planed by Kiba. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! TELL ME WHO DID THIS!!!!!" he yelled, making a scene. "He did." I said, pointing at Kiba who was laughing so hard I thought he was going to explode.

"Kiba how could you!!" the boy said. "First of all Naruto it was a joke. Second you' re a complete baka, did you know that?" Kiba asked/ said. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzimaki, BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto said to me ignoring Kiba. "Hey don't you ignore me!" yelled Kiba. "Well I just did!" Naruto yelled back as Kiba's face turned red. Soon they began to argue. "HEY, Break it up you two!" I said. "Sorry." They said at the same time.

Kiba took off his hood. _Wow, Kiba looks SOOO CUTE without his hood on!!!!"_ I thought. "Hey Kiba is Tera your girlfriend!?!" Naruto asked in a teasing voice. "First of all I am not his girlfriend. Second we just met." I answered trying not to raise my voice. We started again walking, when Naruto started to yell at some guy with blue hair that resembled a chicken's butt in the back and wore a blue shirt with white shorts. "Sasuke, I'm going to defeat you!!!!!" Naruto yelled at him. "What do you want loser?" Sasuke asked. "What you say!?!" Naruto yelled standing in fighting position. Sasuke did the same.

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Also be nice! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Please review!!!!!! Also ENJOY!!!!!!! I feel like toast!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

"You know what, never mind. I have no time for a LOSER like you." Sasuke said as if he was the coolest. He started to walk toward me. "Na...nani?" I asked. "Are you new?" He asked me. "Yeah, but Kiba's walking me home!" I said excitedly. Kiba gave me a strange look but I ignored him. "Oh, I see come on Naruto we should leave." Sasuke said. "WHY!!!?!!!" Naruto complained. "JUST COME ON LOSER!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled. I looked strange at them as Sasuke pulled Naruto by his caller. "What's with them?" I asked. "They're just...crazy." Kiba answered. We started walking while Akamaru and Pyro started running in circles chasing each other. "Well here's home." I said. "Yeah, well I'll see you later ok." Kiba told me. "Ok!" I replied. Soon Kiba ran off. "WHO THE HECK WAS THAT!!!!????!?!?!?" My brother and my dad

asked really loud and angry. "You guys are to over protective of me." I say to them as calm as I can. "Just tell us who that boy was!" My dad said.

"That was Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru." I said. "Did he touched you anywhere?!" Kooi asked. "What, no! I know how to take care of myself Kiba and I are just friends!" I basically yelled at both of them. "What's going on?" My mom yelled from her room. "Nothing!" My dad yelled back. "Well I'll be in my room." I said. I walked to my room with pyro following me. When I got there I plopped on my bed. Then Pyro also jumped on to my bed and laid down beside me. For some reason I just couldn't get Kiba off my mind.

(The next day)

Dear Diary,

Well today Kooi had a mission with my dad. My mom went shopping and Rae went to her friends house. Well stuck home alone like always. If only I knew where Kiba lived. Pyro stood by the door staring at me. "You need to go out?" I asked him in a high squeaky voice. Pyro barked and licked the door. I opened the door and we started walking. Soon I see Kiba with a girl about my age. She had shot blue hair and looked very shy. Then there was a guy walking with him also. He looked kind of freaky, he wore sunglasses, a jacket on and it look liked he had a messed up Afro. "Hey, Tera!" Kiba yelled. "Hi." I said. Pyro then jumped at Akamaru and they started playing. "Tera this is Hinata and Shino." Kiba said introducing me to them or the other way around. "Nice to meet you." Hinata said. "Nice to meet you to." I said kind of excitedly. Shino just waved. "So Kiba is that your girlfriend?" Shino asked. Kiba's face turned bright red. "No she's not my girlfriend!" Kiba nearly yelled. "So um...Tera you wanna practice with us?" Kiba asked me. "S...sure." I said. So we did two hours of training. "Well I should be getting home." I said. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Kiba asked. "No I'm fine." I said. _Why the heck did I just say no!?!_ I thought. "Ok! Well I'll see you tomorrow!" Kiba waved. "Yeah, see ya tomorrow!" I yelled running with Pyro.

I started walking past a park were I saw a guy with beautifully conditioned hair with a girl who had her hair in two bun. I just waved as I passed by them. "Are you new here?" a guy with very bushy eyebrows and in a green outfit asked. "Um...yes?" I said. "Well I'm Konoha's hansom devil, Rock Lee!" He yelled out. _Ok he's weird..._ I thought. "Um... I'm Tera..." I said. "Lee don't talk to outsiders." The gut with beautiful conditioned hair said. "What!! Neji I will defeat you!!!!!" Lee said. "Yeah right." Neji said. Lee then threw a kick but it was stopped by...

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The kick was stopped by...a guy who also has a beetles hair cut and the same green outfit but with a jonin vest.

"Lee, Neji!!!!! You're teammates you shouldn't be fighting!!!" He said. _"Oh, no I'm surrounded by crazy people. __Yet I shouldn't be the one to talk."_ I thought to myself. "Hn, Whatever." That Neji guy said. "But, Gai Sensei, I was only introducing myself to um...Tera Suki, since she is new here."

Lee said. "Um...well I'll be leaving now..." I say as I slowly walked away. "Oh, before you leave I'll introduce my team to you," Gai said "the guy with the long hair is Neji, the girl with the buns in her hair is Tenten. And of course you already me Rock lee." "It was a pleasure to meet you." I said being polite.

I started walking with Pyro at my side. Soon she started to bark, then ran off in some direction. "PRYRO WAIT!!!!!" I said running past dozens of people. Then I see Pyro jumping up and down on a boy about my age. "Get off of me!!!!" He yelled. "GET OFF HIM PYRO!!!" I yelled. Then Pyro retreated and ran back to me. "I'm so sorry!!!" I apologized. sighs "Well you should be. Anyway you must be new here." There was along pause. "Well...aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I asked. "No." "Why?" "Not everyone's going to be nice to you." "I ALREADY KNEW THAT!!!" I yelled. "Man wh do I have to deal with a GIRL." he mumbled. "EXCUSE ME?!!!" "Anyway my name is Shikamaru Nara." "Tera Suki." I said that like if I was going to kill him. "I'll be leaving now. Come on Pyro!!" Pyro soon followed me.

We went to Ichiraku Ramen. "Um...I'll have the Chicken Ramen." I said. "Coming right up!" the girl said to me. "I'll have the Beef Ramen!" _That voice...I know that voice!" I thought._ I turned around and saw Naruto. He turned towards me and said "Oh, HI TERA!!!!!" "Hi..." I said. The lady from before set my Ramen down. "Arigato!" I said. "So...Tera where are you from?" Naruto asked me. "The Hidden Village in the Sand!" I said happily. "Are...you ok?"

"I'm fine!!!" (I was hyper because I got ramen) "Ooooookaaaay!!!!" When I got done with my ramen I paid the nice lady and ran off. "C'mon, Pyro!" I yelled as Pyro followed me. Well unfortunately for me I am a klutz. As I was walking with Pyro I tripped over a rock and of course I had to fall into some ones arms. I looked up to see that Kiba Inuzuka was holding me. "HIIIIII KIIIIBAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "Um...hi? Are you always this hyper?" He asked. "I...think soooooo!" I said in a very high squeaky voice. "Um...you can let go of me know." I said. Kiba blushed a bit, but I thought it was cute so I started giggling. Kiba let go. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Your FACE!!!" I said not to insult him or anything. "I...I mean the look on your face!" I said looking foolish. "Um I... know... what... you... meant." he replied. Akamaru and Pyro started to play with each other.

"Wanna walk me home?" I asked Kiba. "Sure..." Kiba said. "Sooooooo...do you have a girlfriend?" I asked out of no where. "No. Do you have a boyfriend?" Kiba asked. _"Maybe I should tell him about Todd." I thought._ "Well there is Todd." I said. Kiba looked sad when I said that. _"Maybe I shouldn't have told him." _"But I was planning to break up with him." I said. I wasn't really lying. Todd is some what abusive but he doesn't mean to be. "Why?" Kiba asked. "Well he's not my type. Also he's a cat person." I said.

We walked a for a few hours just talking about stuff. I guess I really enjoy being around Kiba. Well we arrived at my house. Pyro and Akamaru in front of us. "Thanks for walking me home again." I said politely. "Um...no problem." Kiba said. Then I couldn't control myself I gave Kiba a hug. He seemed surprised but then he hugged back. We stopped hugging and looked at each other in shock"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Kiba said. I watched him and Akamaru run the opposite way to their house. I soon felt myself blush. I walked in my house and no one was there. I guess they're still on missions. I made dinner for Pyro. Then I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dear Diary,

I woke up and got breakfast for me and Pyro. We both then went for a walk. The sun looked like it was just rising. I must've woke up pretty early. I walked through the park and saw Kiba sitting on a bench talking to Akamaru. I walked up to him.

"Hi, Kiba…" I said tiredly as I wiped my eyes.

"Hey, Tera…wow you look…very tired." He said with a small blush on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I questioned with a yawn.

"W…well your n your night clothes…"

I looked down at my clothing to see that I was only wearing tank top and short shorts.

"Well…this is awkward…PYRO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I yelled covering myself as much as I could. She looked at me like she was laughing her ass off.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Um…here." Kiba said as he started to take off his jacket.

"K…Kiba…you don't have to…" he already put it on me.

i looked up at him. This was my first time seeing him without his jacket on. He had short brown hair, and he was wearing a mesh shirt that showed off his abs. I blushed and turned away.

"What, you gonna get all shy on me because you realized that I'm a sexy beast?" he asked arrogantly.

"Yeah right!" I yelled.

"Come on, lets get you home." he laughed.

We walked to my house with Akamaru and Pyro followed. We walked into my house, and into my room. Kiba sniffed the air along with Akamaru.

"Wow…you're really like a dog aren't you?" I asked.

"Shut up and get dressed!" he glared.

"Oh, I see you just wanted to see my naked! Pervert!" I joked.

"What! That's not true!" he yelled.

"Would you both shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Rae yelled from her room.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked curiously.

"That was my sister." I said with a grin.

I took out my outfit and went into the bathroom to change. I came out and threw his jacket at him.

"Thanks for the warning…" he said sarcastically.

"Ok, let's go!" I yelled

"TERA I SAID SHUT UP!" Rae yelled walking into the room. I guess she noticed Kiba.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Tera!" Rae then grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the hall.

"Are you and him…together?" she questioned.

"What? NO!"

"Uh-huh, but I could tell that you like him!"

"Shut up!...KIBA WE'RE LEAVING!" I yelled.

I stormed out the house expecting him to follow me, along with Pyro and Akamaru.

"I think you should calm down." He said.

"but…but..."

"But?" he waited for a reply.

"Can we go get some candy?" I questioned looking at him innocently.

"Fine…"

We went to the candy shop and I got a lollipop. Kiba had bought it for me.

"Hey, babe it's been awhile."

"_That voice…it couldn't be…why would HE be here?" _

I turned to see it was Todd. Todd, with his red hair and yellow eyes. Todd, with his smirk on his face. Todd, my boyfriend.

"Hey, Todd…" I said trying to sound as happy as possible. Kiba glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I not allowed to see my girlfriend?" he questioned planting a kiss on my lips. I blushed.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked towards Kiba.

"I'm the one who should be asking that!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru barked.

"Maybe you should just leave my girlfriend alone…you stupid mutt." Todd said coldly.

"MUTT! Why don't you just shut your mouth!" Kiba yelled back.

_ "Great this is just like watching a cat and dog fight….just what I needed." _


End file.
